


Twitch

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Ear Twitches, F/M, Fluff, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Britannia discovers something interesting about Solas when they are enjoying a relaxing evening together.





	Twitch

Britannia headed to the Rotunda with a bottle of Red Wine in hand along with two glasses in the other. She had no more duties to attend to the rest of the evening, so she decided to spend the evening with Solas. She cherished what ever moments she could spend with him.

She entered the Rotunda with a smile on her face, placing down the bottle and glasses upon his desk. "Evening, Vhenan." Her voice echoed softly off the walls when she spoke. Solas turned his attention from his fresco and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he caught sight of the wine.

He picked up a cloth nearby to clean off his hands, approaching her. "What's the occasion?" He gazed at her lovingly, taking his seat. Britannia simply smiled and poured their glasses. "I simply want a nice evening to relax with you." She held up her glass, eyes twinkling slightly in the candlelight.

Solas returned her smile and grabbed his own glass, holding it up as well. "Ah. That sounds lovely, Vhenan. I wouldn't mind a nice peaceful evening with you." He clinked their glasses together gently before taking a small sip. Solas' ears twitched slightly at the fine taste.

Britannia paused before taking a sip of her own glass. She couldn't help, but giggle softly at the notice of his ears twitching. Solas looked up from his glass and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Something amusing?" He inquired, chuckling softly at her amusement.

"Your ears twitched when you took a sip." She wore an amused expression on her face. Solas tilted his head slightly at her words. "My ears twitched? They certainly don't twitch. I would have noticed, Vhenan." He lifted his glass to his lips once again, ears twitching as he took another sip.

Britannia pointed at his ear and laughed softly. "There they go again." She placed a hand over her lips to quiet down her laughter. Solas felt his cheeks heat up slightly from embarassment. "Well...It's something I haven't noticed I assure you." He placed his glass on the desk.

Britannia walked over to his chair and reached out to lovingly run a finger along his pointed ear. "I think it's cute." She giggled softly as she began to rub his ear lightly. Solas' eyes slipped closed at the feeling. Britannia couldn't help but think this was adorable. Though she did enjoy teasing her lover.

Solas slowly opened his eyes and peered up at her, smiling softly. He enjoyed seeing her like this...Carefree and happy. It was moments like these that he cherished with her. He took the hand that was lovingly stroking his ear into his own hand, lifting it to his lips. He tenderly placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Perhaps my ears do twitch. Maybe it is a sign that I am happy." His voice was soft when he spoke. His eyes never left hers. "I'm surprised that they don't twitch more often when you're around." He teased. Britannia rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Such a sweet talker." She giggled once again before pouring more wine for them both to drink the night away.


End file.
